Dos y uno
by Matli
Summary: Emma y Regina son pareja, pero las cosas de noche son totalmente diferentes que de día y eso hace que las relaciones se resientan, quizás duren... quizás no.


Disclaimers:Sólo me pertenece el ordenador, he hablado con la madre de Lana Parrilla, pero por algún motivo raro no me la quiere vender, asíq eu nada más me pertenece.

REnma, SwanQueen, sigo inspirada. Esta vez con un poquito, poco, de drama. Basada en una canción muy bonita, no dejéis que el idioma os tire para atras, escuchadla, Bi eta bat( dos y uno)- Ken zazpi(Menos siete, el nombre del grupo) www . youtube puntocom / watch ? v = RfKXWhCHqG4 la traducción de la letra está en la descripción.

Enjoy(or not)

Salud2

Matli

Twitter matl3s

* * *

-Mary…-dijo Emma con la cara contraída en una mueca de dolor, al entrar al aula dónde Mary Margaret estaba corrigiendo unos exámenes ya fuera de horario de clases.

-Emma… ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Mary Margaret preocupada viendo el estado de la mujer usualmente dura como una roca. –Vamos, siéntate.

-Es… es Regina.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? ¿Henry está bien?...

-¡Para! No es eso… es…

"_-Estamos solas Señorita Swan, tu y yo… solas- dijo Regina con una sonrisa para nada maligna mientras se acercaba a Emma._

_Era una noche cerrada en StoryBrooke, el resto de los habitantes dormían, quizás no, pero a las dos mujeres dentro de la habitación de la Gobernadora les daba lo mismo. _

_Regina terminó de acercarse a Emma y mientras apoyaba su pecho en la espalda de Emma sus manos bajaban lentamente la cremallera de esa chaqueta roja que tanto le gustaba._

_Regina sabía perfectamente lo que Emma necesitaba y después de quitarle la chaqueta, volvió a pegarse a su cuerpo, era una con ella igual que la humedad a las mañanas es una con la hierba._

_Muy despacio, sin prisa, no tenían que hacer nada más que disfrutar del momento, Henry no estaba y el resto del pueblo no existía para ellas en ese pequeño mundo interior suyo._

_-Regina…- Emma se estremeció mientras notaba como las manos de la otra mujer empezaban a acariciarle los brazos, las manos… _

_Y esas manos después empezaban a acariciarle la tripa, cada una en un sentido, una se entretenía en su ombligo en su viaje hacia el sur, la otra subía lentamente hacia el valle entre sus pechos. _

_Sus labios húmedos le acariciaban el cuello, mientras los suyos propios se partían para dar paso a un gemido…."_

-Y luego…

-Emma, me hago una idea- contestó una colorada Mary Margaret impidiendo que la Sheriff terminase de contar lo que claramente era una noche de pasión con la señora alcaldesa. –Pero… ¿estáis saliendo juntas? Es algo raro… pero bueno… si es lo que quieres… - terminó desvariando un poco viendo lo raro de la pareja elegida por Emma.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que sí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? Es decir, pensaba que no os llevabais nada bien.

-5 meses.

-Guau, no sé nota nada.

-¡Ese es el problema! Ella… ella…

"_-Creo haberle dicho Señorita Swan que lo nuestro es de puertas para adentro- dijo Regina girando la cara cuando, y después de una noche llena de pasión, Emma intentó darle un beso de despedida en la puerta de su casa antes de dirigirse a casa de Mary Margaret para recoger sus cosas antes de ir a trabajar._

_-Regina, en serio, nadie se va a dar cuenta, ¡estamos en la puerta de tu casa!_

_-Teníamos un trato Swan._

_-¡Pues no me gusta el trato! Durante el día es como sí… no sé… ¡como si me odiases con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Y me llamo Emma!_

_-Swan… Emma… estábamos de acuerdo, somos la noche y el día, ¡nadie aceptaría nuestra relación!_

_-Me da igual lo que digan._

_-A mí no, mi imagen es importante, soy la maldita alcaldesa- dijo Regina perdiendo los nervios al ver que la conversación se le escapaba de las manos._

_-Regina… -comenzó Emma en un último intento mientras volvía a acercarse a la otra mujer._

_-No…_

_-Vale… vale… bien… hemos acabado- y con eso Emma se giró dispuesta a marcharse; ya lidiaría más tarde con las consecuencias, y el dolor que le provocarían sus palabras._

_-No…-Regina se quedó plantada en la puerta de su casa sin poder moverse, no quería hacer pública la relación, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiese que esa relación siguiese: lo quería… y mucho."_

-¡Oh dios mío Emma, has cortado con ella! ¿Cuándo?

-Esta mañana- dijo Emma mientras se le escapaba una lágrima.

-¿Y no hay forma de…

-No- le cortó la rubia. –No hay forma, ella no quiero hacerlo público y yo… me he cansado de ser Emma de noche, _Sheriff Swan y señorita Swan_, de día.

-¿Y si…

-No.

Y así siguieron un rato hasta que Mary Margaret se cansó de las negativas de la otra mujer, aunque eso no significaba que realmente fuese a dejarlo.

En otro lugar de la ciudad Regina acababa de meter en la cama a Henry y sin saber que haces se dispuso a llamar a Emma cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía llamarle; ya no volvería a ser Emma nunca más. Las lágrimas le saltaron inconscientemente no quería llorar por algo así; ya había tenido relaciones de _"noche" _y ninguna le había dolido tanto _"está tampoco dolerá, en un par de días se me pasa"_, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Sin saber en qué llenar el tiempo decidió irse pronto a la cama. Pero sin el cuerpo caliente de la otra mujer las sabanas estaban frías, la almohada dura, los minutos no pasaban, los ruidos no cesaban y todas esas sensaciones que de por sí no eran nada pero todas juntas llenaron su corazón de un dolor desconocido que desde antaño no había sufrido.

Durante 5 meses sólo disfrutaba de Emma, de su compañía, de su sonrisa de su cuerpo caliente durante las noches. Pensaba que era suficiente, pero quizás no lo era, y quizás ya era demasiado tarde para haberse dado cuenta.

Pasaron otras tres semanas y ambas mujeres sufrían la falta de la otra, Regina no tenía realmente nadie con quién hablarlo, pero todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que a la alcadesa le pasaba algo: estaba más gruñona e irritable, y ya ni las desgracias ajenas le sacaban una sonrisa sarcástica. Emma por su parte también sufría, tenía a Mary Margaret para consolarla, pero no era lo mismo, su amiga no podía tocarle como ella quería, susurrarle al oído lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía, no podía hacer que su cuerpo disfrutase el mayor de los placeres… su amiga, ni nadie podía remplazar a Regina.

Antes de noche y de día las cosas no eran lo mismo, de noche se amaban aunque no lo dijesen, de día se odiaban, o más fingían hacerlo, pero 3 semanas después, las cosas empezaban a ser lo mismo: de noche los corazones se extrañaban, de día los ojos se humedecían, el odio no era odio, pero el amor ya no podría ser más amor.

Ambas eran demasiado testarudas, una no quería volver a la situación anterior, y la otra era incapaz de pensar en una forma de hacer pública su relación sin que su carrera sufriese.

Pero lo que ninguna sabía era que Mary Margaret no era un confidente tan confidencial como podía parecer, la primera semana ya lo sabían David y Ruby, para la tercera semana prácticamente todo el pueblo era un hervidero de cotilleos. La gente callaba cuando alguna aparecía, o cuchicheaban y las miradas, ninguna sabía de qué iba la cosa, aunque ambas sospechaban. Pero el momento crucial de esta historia llegó una tarde de sábado en el café de la abuelita, cuando Emma intentaba animarse oyendo las anécdotas de Mary Margaret y Regina se disponía a tomarse una copa en la barra.

-Buenas tardes, alcadesa, ¿lo de siempre?- le preguntó Ruby.

-Sí.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Ruby mientras levantaba la vista y le hacía un gesto con la mirada a Mary.

Lo que Regina y Emma no sabían es que medio pueblo se había confabulado en su contra: pensaban conseguir que volviesen juntas. Mientras duró su relación la gente había notado el cambio en Regina; estaba más relajada, más feliz y ya no hacía rabiar a todos. Y Emma simplemente era más feliz, pasaba tiempo con Henry y disfrutaba de su primera relación sería en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué sientes, querida?- preguntó Regina sin saber que quería la mujer, quizás no le quedaba de su bourbon favorito.

-Oh, bueno… que lo suyo con la Sheriff no haya funcionado, hacían buena pareja.

-¿C-cómo? – soltó Regina asombrada. -¿Lo sabe todo el pueblo?

-Oh, sí… claro.

Mientras en la esquina del bar una conversación parecía sucedía en la mesa dónde se encontraban Mary Margaret y Emma.

-Deberías hablar con ella-dijo Mary recibiendo la señal de Ruby.

-¿Perdón?

-Con Regina. Todo el mundo lo sabe, quizás deberías hablar, ya no tenéis que ocultaros, quizás ahora esté dispuesta a hablar.

-¿Qué has hecho?-alzó la voz Emma ante la falta de discreción de la otra mujer.

Y hablaron, realmente hablaron, discutieron, gritaron, pero todo el mundo lo sabía y a nadie le parecía importarle, cosa que hizo que Regina se tranquilizase e intentase conseguir otra oportunidad.

La oportunidad llego semanas después, cuándo Emma vio que Regina realmente lo sentía; la iba a buscar a diario, tenían citas, pasaban tiempo juntas simplemente… juntas, sin necesidad de hacer nada.

Volvían a estar dónde empezó el declive; la habitación de la alcadesa, volvía a ser una noche cerrada, el resto de la gente dormía, o quizás no, pero les daba lo mismo.

Allí había comenzado todo, las sabanas ya no estaban frías, la almohada ya no era dura, los ruidos daban lo mismo, el odio había dado paso al amor, las dudas se habían callado y por fin después de una larga noche haciendo el amor por segunda primera vez, el sueño les había alcanzado, desnudas, abrazadas, sintiendo la respiración y el palpitar del corazón de la otra.

_isildu dira zalantzak (se han callado las dudas)  
irabazi du ametsak (ha ganado el sueño)  
nire arnasa sentitzean (al sentir mi aliento)  
biluztu zaitudanean (Cuando te he desnudado)_

_**Bi eta bat (Ken zazpi)**_


End file.
